I Divorce, I Divorce, I Divorce!
by xAbnormalxAlphax
Summary: Prussia gives Austria a dare: Who can last the longest? Prussia wins, and Austria gets all seme. Hungary finds them. This is the real reason for the Hungarian Revolutionary War. (Lemon! Yaoi! Prussia x Austria Seme!Austria and Uke!Prussia)
1. Chapter 1

"Austria!" Prussia shouted, walking toward the man at the piano. "Let's have a contest!" Austria stopped mid-measure, glaring at Prussia. He stood, revealing An den Mond by Franz Schubert sitting on his piano. It was a simple, yet beautiful piece and the lyrics were incredibly dark, yet happy in a weird twisted way.

"Vhat do you vant?" He looked at the cheerful red eyes, sparkling with evil and happiness.

"Let's see who can last the longest!" Prussia grinned. The chick on his head cheeped happily.

"Vh-Vhat!? Uhm, last the longest at vhat?" Austria's periwinkle eyes seemed afraid, and his face was bright red.

"Kesesese! You know what I mean! How 'bout it?" Prussia grinned even more as Austria became instantly flustered.

"P-Prussia..." He was unable to say anything, as Prussia instantly began unbuttoning Austria's trousers, Gildbird quickly flying off to give them privacy. "H-Hey!"

"C'mon, it's alright." Prussia stroked the chocolate brown hair of the other man as he unzipped the pants with his other hand. Austria's face was bright red now.

"P-Prussia..."

"Don't talk." Prussia insisted, pulling down Austria's pants to reveal his erection.

"Kesesesese~!" Prussia snickered. "You're super turned on, huh? Wildspitze is really high today!"

Austria was blushing incredibly, squirming. Prussia pulled down his pants, revealing his. Prussia gently rubbed them together. Austria's eyes went incredibly large and he gasped. "Ah...!" Prussia grinded his hips against Austria's, making Austria moan louder. "P-Prussia..." Prussia reached down and wrapped his hand around the both of their erections, pumping. Prussia bit his lip, but continued to grin sadistically. "Nnngh!" Austria moaned, reaching down to help pump, also. His other hand gripped Prussia's white hair tightly. "Mmmaagh!"

Prussia smiled. "You aren't...close, are ya?" Prussia accidentally let out a moan, speeding up.

"N-Nein." Austria lied. He had never felt this early. "Augh! J-Ja!" He gripped Prussia's hair tighter.

"It's okay. You can let it out. Kesesese...You'll just lose." Prussia made sure to rub Austria's penis in all the right places, ghosting over the slit and paying extra attention to the head. "That's cheating! Waaa! N-Nein, a...an Austrian never...gives in." He tried to speak, feeling warmth attack his abdomen and back. Sweat slicked his hair back.

Prussia reached up and started rubbing Mariazell. Austria came into his hand, moaning incredibly loudly. He put his head onto Prussia's shoulder, gasping for air. "Hah...Hah..."

Prussia laughed. "I win, I win, I win, I win, I win!" He said in a sing-song voice. He kissed the top of Austria's head, then looked at Austria's hand covered with semen. "Woah, you came a lot! When was the last time you had sex? Does Hungary really deprive you of sex that much?" Prussia stroked Austria's chocolate brown hair sweetly.

Prussia set his head on top of Austria's head, smelling the sweetness of Austria's hair. It smelled like Mozart Chocolates, a famous Austrian brand of chocolates. Sometimes you could even get the chocolate box in the shape of a violin.

"Vhat a thing to say!" Austria grumbled as he zipped his pants back up. Prussia gripped Austria's arm. "Austria...I...I didn't finish yet." Austria's voice was a sudden growl.

"Let's solve that problem." Austria pinned Prussia against the wall, Prussia's eyes going bright red. "You ever gotten a blow job, Prussia?"

Prussia blushed incredibly, not wanting to admit that he hadn't. Not wanting to admit that he was actually a virgin. "N-No..."

"Okay. Today is the day that you will." Austria kneeled in front of Prussia, pulling Prussia's pants to his ankles. The albino one was blushing incredibly.

"A-Austria..." He whispered as Austria kissed Prussia's inner thigh. Austria moved up, until he was face to face with Prussia's erection. He licked from the base to the tip. Prussia let out an incredibly low and loud moan. "Nngh...Austria..." Austria slowly began engulfing his penis, until he was deep-throating Prussia. Prussia tried incredibly hard not to thrust his hips. "Mmm..." Austria slowly began to bob his head, making Prussia react instantly and grip Austria's soft brown hair tightly.

"Ah!" The tongue twirled around the head while he bobbed up and down. His tongue made it's way into Prussia's slit. "Nnnnaaaagh! Austriaaaa...Waaah! Don't stop!" Prussia humped, nearly choking Austria. Austria quickly recovered.

Austria sucked harder and harder. He hummed, vibrating Prussia's twitching member. "Austria! It's...I'm very close!" Austria kept going. He held Prussia's hips to prevent from Prussia thrusting.

"Let it out, Prussia." His words ghosted over Prussia's length.

"Mmm! Yes! Yes!" Prussia came into Austria's mouth, shouting and moaning Austria's name. "Roderich! Oh, ja! Roderich!" Prussia panted as Austria slowly pulled away, swallowing all of Prussia's semen as they made intense eye contact.

They suddenly heard a shriek. He turned to see Hungary standing in the doorway. "What the fuck!?"

Prussia quickly pulled his pants up. "It's...It's not what it looks like!"

"Not what it looks like? Are you kidding me? It's obvious what you two were doing. Austria, I can't believe that you cheated on me. With a man, at that!" She was red in the face with anger. Austria was blushing incredibly. He had tears of embarrassment and guilt in his eyes. Prussia looked terrified and shocked. "I divorce, I divorce, I divorce!"


	2. Chapter 2

Austria backed Prussia into the kitchen counter and they made out. Hungary had moved out, they had recently divorced. Austria didn't want to think about that, or he would feel incredibly guilty and just begin sobbing like a baby. Prussia removed Austria's navy jacket, and it fell to the floor fell gently to the floor. A hand crept underneath Prussia's shirt, toying with his nipple."A-Ah...Austria..." Prussia grinded his hips against Austria's, making the brown haired one grin.

"You're so adorable vhen you do that." His voice was low and breathy. "Shall we take this to the bedroom?" Prussia nodded gently, extremely turned on. Austria picked the albino up, and carried him into the bedroom. There, he gently set him on the bed. Prussia squirmed uncomfortably while pushing Austria into a fiery kiss. His pants were very tight in the crotch, and he accidentally let out a moan while kissing Austria due to the tight fabric rubbing just perfectly. This made the albino blush incredibly, being very embarrassed.

Austria chuckled seductively and softly. With his dignified attitude and his sexy laugh he seemed like an incubus. "If you're pants can make you moan that easily, then I'll have you crying out with pleasure."

Prussia smiled sexily back. Austria slipped his white button-up off of his slender and delicate pale body. "Ah, you look so beautiful, Austria." Prussia smiled sweetly. He reached up and rubbed his thumb over Austria's nipple.

Austria bit his lip, moaning softly. "Ah..." He looked at Prussia's sparkling red eyes. "Now, last time, I didn't get to finish. Ve veren't done. Shall ve start off vhere ve ended?"

Prussia nodded seductively. "Yes, we should." Austria removed Prussia shirt, and it slipped off of his scarred pale body. Then both of their pants came off. Then, their underwear. Soon, they were both fully naked, looking at each others' erections. Austria's was slender, long and had a strong curve to it. Prussia's didn't have much of a curve to it, but it was thick, and of an average length. Prussia whispered into the Austrian's ear. "M-May I ride you?" His voice was breathy.

Austria smiled seductively, nodding gently. Soon, Prussia had swapped positions so that Austria was lying on the bed with Prussia towering over him. "Got any lube?" Prussia asked the chocolate haired man. Austria nodded, grabbing the lubricant from the nightstand drawer.

"Allow me." Austria's voice was like flowing caramel as he put a bit of lube onto his fingers, coating them. He reached behind Prussia, gently slipping in a finger.

Prussia's eyes went wide. "Ah...A-Austria..." There were tears of pain in his eyes as another stinging finger entered his virgin butt.

"It's alright. The pain will subside soon enough." Austria scissored the fingers, rubbing in a lot of different areas, but not finding that special bundle of nerves. A third slender finger squirmed into the warmth. Prussia couldn't help but moan again as he leaked pre-cum. Austria rubbed the perfect spot; Prussia's prostate.

"A-A-Ah! Austria..." Prussia gulped. He was fully exposed, his erection tall and straight up like a soldier, and his scars showing on his pale and hairless chest.

Austria gently slipped the fingers out, making eye contact the entire time. Prussia pushed Austria back down so that he was lying on his back. He put lube onto his fingers, then rubbed the lubricant onto Austria's shaft, gently stroking.

"Mmm...Fwaah..." Austria let out a moan, surprisingly himself. Prussia grinned that arrogant grin of his before gently removing his fingers from Austria, getting on top of him, and gently pushing Austria's penis deep inside of him.

"A-A-Ah...It's in..." Prussia moaned, looking deep into Austria's eyes, which were wide. "Ah, Austria..." They both squirmed, adjusting. "It...kind of hurts..." Then Prussia moved up, and back down, slamming it back it. The sound of slapping began as Prussia moved up and down, slowly yet very deeply. He put his pale and skinny hands on Austria's pale hips for balance, moving a bit quicker. His breathing was hitched.

Austria let out an incredibly loud moan that shook the windows as Prussia reached down, toying with the curl in his pale white fingers. Austria humped up, gulped for air.

"Ah!" Prussia bounced up and down very quickly. Every time he bounced, he gasped. Austria's large erection slammed into his prostate with sudden and extreme power. "Oh, m-mein Gott! Austria, that was...!"

Austria laughed breathily. "You don't have to tell me, I know that it vas your prostate. Mmph..." Austria grunted as Prussia's tight warmth contracted around him. "I...I need to...compose a song...about this feeling...God!" He humped up again.

Prussia continued to rub Austria's ahoge very quickly. Austria reached up with both hands, one hand tracing hearts on Prussia's thin frail back and the other pumping the albino's erection very quickly.

"Ah! Austria~!" Prussia continued, going as fast as possible. He clenched his teeth very tightly and his eyes were screwed shut with tears of pleasure in the corners of his eyes. "I'm...kind of...close...!" His shrill, yet somehow sexy voice cracked.

Austria gasped for air, involuntarily humping up and thrusting. He clenched his jaw, pumping Prussia faster. Now there was no sense of rhythm in their sporatic movements, they were just moving as fast as possible. Normally Austria would do it to perfect rhythm, being the musician he is. However, this time he was not. He was not on top and not being as dominant as usual, so he did not control the rhythm.

"Ah! Austria, it's coming out!" Prussia shouted, rubbing Austria's curl harder. "Augh! Roderich!"

Austria gulped for air. Warmth and pleasure were pooling up in his abdomen. "I'm...I'm...about to...Prussia!" Prussia moaned very loudly, shouting and gasping. He gripped Austria's shoulder, climaxing and dribbling white sticky liquid all over Austria's torso.

"Hah! Prussia!" Austria felt Prussia contract around him tightly and nearly yank his curl out, too. Austria came deep inside of Prussia's body. "Nnngh..."

Prussia slowly pulled Austria out before lying by Austria, gasping and wheezing for air. His cheeks were tinged with pink. Austria realized how weak and frail Prussia looked. He was incredibly pale, and he was short. His body was skinny and sickly looking, and there he lay gasping for air. "Are you alright, Prussia?"

Prussia's tired red eyes looked at the concerned chocolate brown ones looking at him. He nodded weakly. "Yeah. I'm fine. Why?"

"You vere vheezing and you sounded ill." Austria stroked Prussia's white hair gently.

"Oh. I'm alright." Prussia smiled sleepily. Before Austria could say more, Prussia was sleeping in Austria's pale smooth muscle-less chest. The younger dark-haired country smiled, holding Prussia in his arms and fell asleep.


End file.
